My Hero Academia Summer Romance
by the hot rat
Summary: The romance begins here! Featuring Kaminari X Jirou, Mina X Kirishima, gay ships, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia, the anime/ manga series belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi** **.**

* * *

On the last day of UA, five girls were walking to the mall in their normal clothes with a cheery look on their face.

"Finally!" a very pink girl smiled, "School's over!"

"Mina," said a brown-headed girl, "I wonder, what are we buying from the mall?"

"Clothes duh," replied Mina.

"Of course," said the invisible girl, "Can Ojiro come with us?"

"Toru," said the brown head, "Do you like him?"

"Yeah," answered Toru, "Ochako, who do you like better, Midoriya or Bakugou?"

"I don't know," said Ochako. They three girls kept talking, meanwhile the other two are talking to each other.

"Jirou," said the raven head, "Should we look around the mall together?"

"Sure," answered the purple headed girl with earphone jacks, "where are you going for vacation?"

"I'm going to my villa," said the raven head, "would you like to come?"

"Sure," replied Jirou, "I'm sure that everyone else in the class wants to come too, since you are very rich Momo."

Momo suddenly got an idea, "Maybe we can ask the other girls."

"Okay," Jirou said. She extended her earphone jack and tapped Mina's shoulder gentlely.

"Momo is inviting you and the others if you want to come to her villa for the summer," explained Jirou, "would you like to come?"

"OH HECK YEAH!" excited Mina, "Yaomomo is like the richest person in our class!"

"I'm in!" hyped Toru.

"Same here!" joined Ochako. Soon the girls reached the mall and saw Tsuyu and her best friend Habuko.

"Hello girls ribbit," said Tsuyu. Habuko hides behind Tsuyu's back.

"Hello," replied the girls.

"Tsuyu, Habuko," said Momo, "do you guys want to come to my villa this summer?"

"Oh yeah sure ribbit," answered Tsuyu, "sorry if Habuko can't come, she is seeing her parents this summer."

"Okay," said Momo, "Well I hope you have a good summer."

"You too ribbit," said Tsuyu.

They enter the mall, there is a huge atmosphere of people walking around looking for clothes. The went shopping to a bunch of stores, buying swimwear, cute crop tops, skirts, all the clothing you can imagine having. Later they saw Kaminari, Bakugou, and Kirishima. Mina and Toru went rushing to see them, while the other three girls are walking, exhausted.

"HEY BOYS!" greeted Mina.

"Hi!" said Kirishima.

"Hey!" said Kaminari.

"C'mon Bakugou," said Kirishima, "Uraraka is here."

"SHUT YOUR F**KING ASS UP HEDGEHOG HAIR!" exploded Bakugou. All of a sudden, the boy with the bleached messy hair blushes bright red. _Why do I like her so much?_

"Hey idiot," said Jirou. She started to talk to him and teasing him as usual.

"Jirou that's not funny," blushed Kaminari.

"Momo wants to invite the whole class to her summer villa," said Jirou, "wanna come?"

"Sure!" Denki answered, and so he began telling the others about it. Some wanted to come like Midoriya, some didn't want to come, who knows if they come.

"Why don't we all go shopping together?" asked Momo, "it's going to be lots of fun!"

"YEAH!" replied the others except for Bakugou.

"F**KING NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO A CRAPPY VILLA WITH F**KING DEKU IN IT!" answered the angry Bakugou, and so he stomped out of the mall with his usual angry face.

The next thing you know is, they all went shopping together. They all talked and laughed and stuff and even met up with Midoriya, Todoroki and Iida.

"So should we all chill at the food court for a while?" asked Uraraka, "I'm hungry."

"Sure," said Jirou.

"YEAH!" answered Mina, Kirishima and Kaminari.

"Yeah," said Momo, "I'm starving."

"Uh okay," blushed Deku.

"I guess I will go as long everyone goes," says Todoroki.

"I NOW DECLARE THAT WE ALL GO TO THE FOOD COURT!" said Iida. Everyone starts to get embarassed. They all walked to Red Mango to get frozen yogurt and ate there. Then the crazy part happens.

"I wonder which store should we go to?" asked Deku. Then they all started yelling out names like "HOT TOPIC" or "PINK" or stuff like that. Later they all began to go home getting prepared to go to Momo's villa.

* * *

 **Anyways thank you very much for reading my first BNHA fanfiction about summer romance. Spoilers in the next chapter would have some romance and forcing Bakugou to come with them to Momo's villa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I totally don't own Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia. It belongs to Kohei Horikoshi.**

When the crew left the mall, they split up into groups. The groups are:

\- Momo, Jirou, Kaminari, and Todoroki

\- Iida, Midoriya, Ochako

\- Kirishima, Toru, Mina

Momo's group took her family limo, Iida's group walked, and Kirishima's group took the train.

 **In Momo's limo**

"There's so much luxury," Jirou said. Looking around, there were crackers, cheese, bread, butter, dark chocolate chunks, and fruit on the table. There were cozy car seats, and it was all nice and tidy for people to enjoy. The car windows was all nice without any fingerprints on them.

"Todoroki," Momo said, "why did you want to come with us?" The half-fire and half-ice boy sighed. He looked at Momo with his eyes. The raven-haired girl with the curvy body began to blush rose red. There was an awkward silence between the two, until this happened:

"This is getting awkward," said Kaminari, "just get to the point where you guys kiss." Todoroki and Momo began to blush bright red. Jirou looked at him madly, he gets a bit scared of her by her look.

"Idiot, what did you just do?" Jirou asked Kaminari.

"I don't know," he answered.

"And also why did you sound like Mina?" asked Jirou, "you never even act like her at all!" She leaned her head onto Kaminari's shoulder. The blonde began to blush a bright rosey red.

"So what did you guys get from the mall?" asked Momo.

"I got a MP3 player, Converse sneakers, flip-flops, clothing, sunglasses, bug spray and sunscreen," said Jirou.

"Just clothing," said Todoroki, "and other stuff."

"Men's colonge, sandals, swimming trunks, clothes, shades, sunscreen, bug spray, and a couple of comic books and magazines," said Kaminari.

A moment later, Jirou got a call from her dad. She picks up her phone and starts answering.

"Hi dad," said Jirou, "what's up?"

"Kyouka, where are you at?"

"I'm currently on my way home," she said, "Kaminari is with me, so you don't have to worry."

"Whose Kaminari?"

"Denki Kaminari, you met him before."

"OHHH! Denki-boy right?"

"Yeah," Jirou says, "well goodbye dad, and tell mom I said hi."

"I will, bye little angel," said her dad. As the call ended the four teens chatted for a while talking about life and other stuff.

"Tomorrow morning, meet up at my mansion," said Momo, "I'd love to see you guys."

"Okay," replied the others.

"It's for the whole summer, right?" asked Jirou.

"Yes," said Momo.

"Dude," Kaminari said, "that sounds great, besides I need a break from training."

"Same," said Todoroki, "I need a break from my father for all I care."

"How about your mother?"

"I can always bring a picture of her."

"Okay."

"Hey Jirou, are you going to bring your instruments?"

"Just my guitar."

"Cool."

"There's a piano in the living room," said Momo, "put it near the piano when we get there."

"Okay Yaomomo, thanks."

"So like where do we sleep?"

"Oh right, I forgot there is about almost the whole class coming," said Momo, "well there are 20 villas, and each one of them fit 3 people, so this means that we may need four groups of three and one group of two."

"OHHH!"

"Should we make the groups?"

"I think we should do that tomorrow," said Momo, "I know that Bakugou hates Midoriya, so if we put them together, then Bakugou may end up murdering Midoriya."

"OHHH!" exclaimed Kaminari, "now I get it Yaomomo."

"Well, I'm almost home," said Momo, "do you guys want to walk or do you guys want me to get one of the mansion's drivers to drive you home?"

"We can walk home," replied Jirou, and then Todoroki, Jirou and Kaminari walked back home for tomorrow.

 **With Iida, Midoriya, and Ochako**

"Hey Deku!" said the bubbly brunette.

"H-hi Uraraka!" said Midoriya.

"So~" said Uraraka, "how's life?"

"G-good," answered Midoriya, "how about you Iida?"

"Fine," said Iida, "it wasn't expected to see you at the mall Uraraka."

"Same," said Uraraka.

"Me too, said Midoriya.

"I wonder when are we going to a villa," said Uraraka, "I can feel luxury!"

"Doesn't a villa fit 2-3 people?" asked Iida.

"Oh yeah," said Uraraka.

"Well, at least we get to see something amazing like All Might."

"Deku, you really enjoy All Might don't you?"

"Yeah," Midoriya blushed, "well looks like I'm home. Bye guys!"

"Bye!" said Iida and Uraraka.

 **With Kirishima, Mina, and Toru**

"Sooo..." said Mina, "like how are we getting home?"

"I don't know," said Toru. All of a sudden, the trio looked around the luminous city trying to find their way home until they saw a train station.

"Guys!" Kirishima said, "look! a train station!"

"YEAH!" the girls yelled. Toru lead them into the train station, but it was very hard since she is invisible. Luckily, they managed to get on the train on time, and so they sat down on the train.

Then they saw a bleached blonde with a murderous look in his face, and there could be only one person with the following description. HINT: His sweat turns into explosions.

"BAKUGOU?!" they all cried. Mina and Kirishima stared at him, while Toru wishes Ojiro was with her.

"WHAT THE F**KING HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" yelled Bakugou. Instead of being scared, the trio got closer to Bakugou, squishing his body.

"Hey Bakugou~" smirked Kirishima. All, their amity friendship turned into something like two people going into bed together. So Kirishima took out his phone and showed a selfie of him with his red hair down with sweat all over him. His face was very mischevious and flirty.

"WHAT THE F**K WAS THAT FOR?!" Bakugou asked angrilly.

However he wasn't the only person attracted by Kirishima. There is a Mina with a red face, and started to grab Kirishima by his arm, who also started to blush red.

"OH F**K," says Bakugou, "PINKY HE IS F**KING MINE!" Suddenly Kirishima looked at Bakugou.

"Hey I got room for more," smirked Kirishima. Bakugou leaned his head onto Kirishima's shoulder. Soon Bakugou's and Mina's heads were on Kirishima's shoulders.

The train stopped. Bakugou, Kirishima, Mina, and Toru got off the train and began to walk home.

"Does anyone know what just happened?" asked Toru.

"I don't know," said Kirishima, "Baku~babe, wanna go to Yaomomo's villa tomorrow for this summer?"

"Ugh fine hedgehog hair."

 **I made a huge mistake in chapter 1 because I didn't know what a villa was until yesterday (2/25/18) I honestly didn't know what a villa is until now. I am also very sorry for lack of having Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida in the fanfiction. It's very hard to understand their character, but no worries I can try to add more fanfiction time for them.**

 **Also, I mentioned about ALMOST the whole class coming with Yaoyorozu to her villas. This means that a couple or a few won't be in the fanfiction.**

 **Spoilers for the next chapter may include MORE romance, and no they won't be on a plane because I don't know if they even get motion sickness. Also the characters that are going to Yaoyorozu's villas will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **Stay tuned! Maybe I could make this a bit more entertaining. Have a beautiful day 3**


	3. A Notice

I am sorry that I didn't post much.


End file.
